


These Words

by BreeGold



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeGold/pseuds/BreeGold
Summary: Yaz is having trouble admitting her feelings for the Doctor so she tries to let songs do it for her.
Relationships: Thasmin - Relationship, The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	These Words

Yaz had had enough. She had to let the Doctor, dork she was, know that she was madly head over heels in love with her and wanted sexy times to occur on a regular basis. The dork was at the TARDIS controls, going cross eyed while she watched the tiny crystal police box spin.  
‘Put some music on babe’ Yaz said, she’d been calling the Doctor babe for a month now and she still hadn’t twigged. The Doctor lit up, even more so, at the suggestion.  
‘The TARDIS speakers are amazing, you wouldn’t believe the people who’ve played THIS venue’ she said before ducking beneath the console and fiddling with some wires. A static buzzed for a really loud moment and then the Doctor poked her head up, looking at Yaz expectantly.  
‘What do you wanna hear?’ she asked excitedly. Yaz thought for a second,  
‘This box got Bluetooth?’  
‘Of course, Time Lords invented Bluetooth, the Corsair actually, she was such a nerd’ the Doctor was rambling so Yaz hushed her, kindly. What, the Doctor had asked her to! She kept accidentally outing them as time travellers wherever they went. 

Yaz keyed into the TARDIS Bluetooth on her phone and cast ‘Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy by Queen’. Freddie’s voice rang out through the cavernous console room of the TARDIS and Yaz dropped her phone on the console and held her hand out to the Doctor. They danced theatrically to the tinkling piano and Yaz couldn’t help but smile and giggle at how good the Doctor was at dancing.  
‘Didn’t have you down as a dancer’ Yaz asked.  
‘Oh not this again’ the Doctor said under her breath, ‘what has Jack been telling you?’  
‘Well he told me all about Rose’ Yaz said, raising her eyebrow. The Doctor scoffed.  
‘Did he tell you she was blonde too, I didn’t go for her for that reason, hadn’t been blonde for ages back then, I’m not vain, well I was vain...’ she said defensively.  
‘Hush chatterbug’ Yaz said letting the Doctor go, twisting her hips and boogieing down to the floor and back up as the crunchy guitar riff played.  
‘When I’m not with you, think of me always, love you, love youuuuu’ Yaz sang along while looking into the Doctor’s eyes. She smiled and danced along, oblivious. Yaz sighed internally. 

The song ended and Yaz grabbed her phone up, scrolled and clicked. You Got The Love by Florence & The Machine rang out. Yaz pointed right at the Doctor while mouthing ‘You got the love I need to see me through’. Nothing. Fell In Love With A Girl accomplished nothing either. The Doctor just nodded her head and danced along with Yaz who was practically hanging off her. The woman was just immune to social cues, Yaz thought exasperated.  
‘So this Rose, how did you two...start going out’ Yaz asked flatly. The Doctor considered it for a second,  
‘Well she kinda became a Goddess and saved the Earth and me from a fleet of Daleks’  
Of course she did, Yaz thought.  
‘Okayyyy, so doable then, what about that other one, River Dance?’  
‘River Song and blimey, was I all you and Jack talked about?’  
‘What else would we?’ Yaz asked and the Doctor tilted her head in ‘fair enough’.  
‘Well she assassinated me and then brought me back to life, then held the universe to ransom so she didn’t have to kill me a second time, so I kinda married her to save the universe but it grew into love!’  
Yaz had heard enough, no help from the Doctor’s past love life, it was time for the big guns. She boogied over to the console and typed in her last hope. These Words by Natasha Bedingfield rang out. 

Yaz killed the first minute by dancing goofy and close to the Doctor until she sang the bluntest lyrics of the evening, ‘I love you I love you I love you, there’s no other way to better say I love you’. She paused the song and looked expectantly at the Doctor.  
‘Why’d you turn it off?’ She asked, utterly clueless.  
‘Because I love you you dork’ Yaz blurted out. She felt numb, closed her mouth slowly, staring wide eyed. The Doctor blinked, her top lip twitched, then she broke out into her biggest smile,  
‘I love you too’ she said and Yaz squealed with excitement, happiness, joy, all the good words, and pulled her into a hug, which quickly turned into their first, hurried, awkward kiss. Yaz’s face flushed and burned as the Doctor kissed her softly and they held each other.  
‘Wait, stop’ Yaz said, reaching for her phone ‘I don’t want this to be ‘our song’’ she said.  
‘Too late, These Words will play at our wedding’ she said.  
‘You’re a dork’ Yaz said, leaning in to plant a kiss on the Doctor again.


End file.
